


you'll find your wings

by SkyRose



Series: Janelle Monáe Lyrics Prompt Table [2]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bets & Wagers, F/F, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: With lives so different, it wasn’t surprising that the Princess and the Pauper never met. But fate decreed they would.Or: Anneliese must find her soulmate before she is doomed to marry a stranger.





	you'll find your wings

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Finally finally finally I'm posting a princess and pauper fic. I love these two and they deserve so many fics. I had a lot of fun with this. I'll probably write more for this pairing eventually.
> 
> This was written for the prompt "Heaven is betting on us".

“Soulmarks connect people to their soulmates. They come in all sorts of shapes but are always found on a person’s wrist,” Julian read aloud from the book they were huddled over.

They were in the royal library for Anneliese’s daily tutoring session. Queen Genevieve had suggested Julian better educate Anneliese on soulmarks before she attended an evening’s ball in a nearby kingdom.

“Wow,” Anneliese stated as she dragged her finger over the drawings of various soulmarks. “Each one’s so unique.”

Julian nodded. “Some are letters, some are symbols, some are designs. The only thing they share is their uniqueness.”

“Unfortunately, some folks never find a person with a matching mark…” Anneliese read with a frown. “Is that true?”

“My parents don’t share a mark,” Julian replied with. “My mother did meet her soulmate… but he was a duke. He didn’t want to marry a peasant.”

“That’s awful,” Anneliese proclaimed. “How can someone be so cruel as to not be with their soulmate?”

“Status is important, you of all people should understand,” Julian offered with a shrug.

Anneliese hummed thoughtfully. “No. I’ll marry my soulmate. I don’t care who he is. King, knight, peasant. He’ll be my prince.”

Julian smiled softly, his blue eyes brightening.

“Say, what’s your soulmark look like?” Anneliese asked.

“Oh, uh,” Julian stuttered. He lifted his right hand onto the desk, positioning so Anneliese could see his wrist. “It’s a design.”

Anneliese felt a twinge of disappointment flow through her as she studied the black swirls of Julian’s mark. “It’s certainly one-of-a-kind. I’ll be on the lookout for a matching one!” she exclaimed before she delicately pulled off her white glove. She turned her hand for Julian to look.

Julian’s eyebrows raised as he took in the sight of her mark. It was a butterfly, one wing was pink and the other light blue. “Woah.”

“What?” Anneliese questioned.

“I’ve never seen a mark in any color but black,” he explained with a smile full of wonder.

Anneliese looked down at the mismatched butterfly with a wistful grin.

●♡●

Years later, Anneliese was having a heated discussion with her at the royal dining table.

“But I don’t want to marry some random king, mother!” Anneliese argued.

Queen Genevieve looked at her daughter with mournful eyes. “I’m sorry dear. We have no choice.”

Anneliese sat back in her chair, muttering, “You married your soulmate. Why can’t I?”

“You haven’t found yours, sweetheart,” her mother replied. “You may never.”

“But if I did?” Anneliese challenged.

“If you find your soulmate before the end of the week, I’ll call off the wedding,” the Queen said with a teasing tone.

It was no joke to Anneliese. “Deal,” she proclaimed before rushing out of the room.

●♡●

Anneliese found herself walking through a bustling crowd in the city square. Everyone was huddled around a singing woman. Anneliese couldn’t see her face, but her voice was entrancing. She sounded like the singers in the operas her mother took her to as a child. Those singers were rich and nearly as royally-treated as Anneliese. By the looks of the woman’s dusty dress, she wasn’t a world-renowned opera singer, despite her beautiful voice.

A nasty looking woman appeared out of nowhere and stole the tips from the singer’s jar. The crowd dispersed and Anneliese found her chance to speak with the woman.

Anneliese dropped a coin into the tip jar and looked up to meet the woman’s eyes. Her heart stopped at the sight of her. She was beautiful with vibrant blue eyes and long brown hair. Anneliese had met many women with similar stunning features, but none that looked as though they could be her sister.

●♡●

The more Anneliese learned about Erika, the more in awe she became of her. She had a beautiful voice and was an extremely talented seamstress. She was friendly, witty, and strong. She faced more hardships in a normal day than Anneliese faced in her entire plush life.

“I recognize many of these,” Erika commented as she took in the sight of Anneliese’s closet of dresses. She added with a grin, “I can only imagine how pretty you look in them.” It caused Anneliese’s chest to flutter in a way it never had before.

“All this time I thought it was Madame Carp making these… but it was you,” Anneliese lamented, eyes cast to the floor.

“Well, you know it was me now. That’s all that really matters. Ooh! Can I try this one on?” Erika asked, holding a glittery baby blue gown.

“Go ahead,” Anneliese giggled.

Minutes later, Erika emerged from the changing room in the delightfully puffy gown. “I feel so royal!” she exclaimed. “Wait, how do you do the wave?” Erika lifted her hand and began back and forth in a strange motion.

Anneliese laughed. “No, it’s like—” As she reached to guide Erika’s hand in the right motion, her eyes caught on a familiar symbol.

There, plain as day on Erika’s right wrist was a blue and pink butterfly.

“Oh my goodness,” Anneliese breathed as her entire body froze in shock.

“What?” Erika asked. “Oh, my mark. Yeah, it’s not black. Pretty cool, huh?”

Anneliese didn’t acknowledge Erika’s words. She was up in her head, my mind rushing with joy and wonder. “I can’t believe I actually did it! The wedding’s off!”

Erika stared at Anneliese with a puzzled expression. “What do you mean?”

Anneliese finally composed herself enough to lift her hand for Erika to see. The brunette’s eyes went wide before she wrapped her arms around Anneliese’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

Anneliese’s soulmate was not a king nor knight. She was a singer and seamstress. Anneliese would want it no other way.

**Author's Note:**

> :) My [dreamwidth](https://skyrosebud.dreamwidth.org/) // My [my tumblr.](http://skywalkertvvins.tumblr.com/) Always up for a chat!


End file.
